Gohan Is Revealed
by Goku-The Light Of The Universe
Summary: For Gohan it is any normal day. But wait Videl got captured? what business will Gohan and Videl along with Erasa and Sharpener get into with Satan city's most nasty criminals? Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z... If I Did Whoever Thought About Dragon Ball GT Would Be Long Gone.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in 439 mountain area. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. In a small dome house in the middle of the wilderness was the house of son chichi and son goku. Gohan was so happy when his father had been wished back after his second day of school. He would come home, then he would do his homework and spar. As gohan was sleeping a littler version of his father came running out to wake him up "GOHANWAKEUPBREAKFAEASTISREADY!" (GOHAN WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY) yelled goten "Ok Ok I'm Up" he got up slowly and waited for his gears to work. "wait did he say…. BREAKFAST!" gohan yelled as he ran down the stairs faster that light. At the table gohan scarfed down his food and went to get ready. After he took a shower and changed he was out of the door in his saiyaman costume "By mom bye dad. Cya goten" gohan yelled as he took to the skies.

Once Gohan reached Osh He went to the roof and ran to class at top speed. Once he got there and went to his seat he was greeted with a glaring videl, A talkative erasa, and a drowsy sharpener. "Hey Gohan" Erasa said. "What?" said Gohan "Do u want to come to the beach at 8:00? we will be at the mall and movies til then." said Erasa "umm I will have to think about it" "Come on Gohan" Videl said "yea Gohan it will be fun" suggested Sharpener. "Sure I guess. my mother said that I could stay out tonight so why not" Gohan said with happiness in his voice.

After school Gohan, Videl, Erasa, And Sharpener were walking to the mall to go shopping at wach movies. After hours of walking Gohan and Sharpener collapsed outside the movie theater."that was painful" gohan huffed out to sharpener. "I know" Sharpener said panting. Once they got into the movies they sat down for a few hours watching scary and funny movies. "Ok that is it. why don't we go to the beach now. It is beautiful at night" squealed erasa. "Ok let's go" all 3 of them said in union. On there way to the beach, the Videls communicator went off "VIDEL WE GOT 4 HOSTAGES AT GUNPOINT. ONE MAN IS HOLDING THEM UP. HE HAS A FULLY AUTO TURRET AND IS TEARING OUR POLICE CARS UP" Yelled the chief "great" videl said as she ran off "On my way!". Gohan checked the power level of the guy and it was several times weaker than videls.

* **With Videl*** Videl entered the crime sene and quickly slipped thru the tp window. As she was coming down she heard the guy talking to one of the girl "thank you for your stay. You should be going now" said the crazed man as he put the gun to her head. Videl had to act quick. She grabed a steel pipe and knocked the gun out of the guys hand and hit him across the head with the pipe. She threw the pipe down and then got the girls out "it is safe now" videl said as she and the girls exited the house. "Good Job Videl!" all of the police officers cheered as they locked up the crinimal. "Hah U think you won!" shouted a voice from a strange tower on the house that had strangly appeared their. "We may not be able to beat you videl satan. But watch as your freinds die to black crack gang!" with that a big tv screen apeared and a purple inpenetrable barrier came around the whole police scene. there was a video feed of gohan, erasa, and sharpner walking to the beach.

 ***With Gohan Erasa and Sharpener** * The duo of three walked to the beach but stopped as they heard a pan fall "who's there" asked sharpener "just us" one guy said while he carried a knife followed by 19 other people. "what do u want?" gohan said inocently not getting the idea. "gohan… I think they want to hurt us…" squeeked erasa. Why would they-oh i get it… U want to hurt us to get to videl… I know that symbol. it is the symbol of the Black crack gang." gohan said pointing at the symbol. "yes and we are here to kill you" the crinimals said with evil grins. then somthing suprizing happened. Gohan said "go. take erasa and go…" "no I am not going to leave u to these crinimals!" sharpener yelled glaring at the leader "Take her and GO!... NOW!" gohan yelled causing sharpener and erasa to yelp "g-g-got it gohan... I will get help dont wory!" sharpener yelled while running off with erasa in hand. "Get them!" the leader yelled. As 5 men tryed to chase them they were cut off by gohan "I beleve your fight is with me now." gohan said while sending a very vegeta worthy glare at the group. "Fine u asked for it buddy!" as the first one came at him with a bat. gohan cought the bat and kicked the man in the stomach. then 2 more came at him with a knife and big wrench. The first one tryed to stab gohan, but he side stepped and kneed him in the stomach. then the next one came in for a blow and get a broken arm and a few broken ribs.

* **With videl*** Videl could not beleve her eyes 'gohan just took out 3 guys with ease…' * **With gohan* "** Get him!" the leader yelled as all the crinimals charged him. Gohan took the legendary turtle stance that made videl on the otherside of the screen stare in shock as the stance was flawwless. even from the angle the camra was at there was not a single flaw…. As the attackers attacked gohan he sidesteped the first blow and delivered a swift chop to the neck. After that he went down on his hand and did a leg sweep to 5 crinimals making them fall. gohan lept up and kicked another in the stomach and punched one in the face. He sent a round house kick at the other and delivered 4 swift jabs knocking out 4 more. One of the crinimals somehow got behind him and stabbed him in the side. Gohan gave out a look of suprise and quickly dealt with the last few crinimals. Gohan groaned as he stumpled away from the fight trying to get to erasa and sharpner who were coming with reinforcements. As he reached them he grined at them a little while the knife was still stuck in his side. He winsed "GOHAN!" Sharpener and Erasa shouted as they seen his condition "its ok its not that bad" he stumbled finding another one loged into his thigh. As the police did everything they could to aid him they did not pull the knifes out till medical help arrived. * **With Videl* "** NO! how could this happen!" yelled the guy as the house exploded and the shieled went down. Videl quickly got into her jet coppter and flew to gohan with tears in her eyes. 'Im so sorry gohan' she thought. when she arrived gohan was standing being supported by sharpener. "GOHAN im so sorry I didnt know this would happen I wa-" "shhh" said gohan in a soothing voice "It was not your fault" "uea but i-" "No...No buts" it was my choice and not your fauly". videl looked at him and shoot her head and have him a hug on his good side. once the paremedics got there they bandaged him u but he refused to go to the hospital. When his freinds and the doctors asked why he said that he would go to capsul corp. They stared wide eyed as he knew bulma so much that she let him go their for healing.

On class monday everyone was shocked to see gohan come in fully healed. "how are you like ok?" all the students asked. "like I said I went to capsul corp. Bluma let me use one of the healing chambers" when gohan sat down the teacher said "Gohan would you like to share with us how you had a perfect form and expert fighting moves"? "sure…" gohan sighed "you dont have to if you dont want to" the teacher replyed with a sad look on his face. "No it is ok… Well.. I was trained by my father and his friends… thats all" The teacher look at him again in shock "who is your father"? "Son Goku" gohan replyed nervously . their was a noticable gasp as he said the name of the former champion. no one said anything as gohan took his seat while sweating bullets He looked over at Videl and she was grinning at him like she just found a new toy. "ummm...yes?" gohan asked nervously "you have to spar with me!" she almost squeeled, she hadn't been this happy sence satan city police let her join… no not even that was comparable.. She had never been so happy in her life! "umm sure?" "ehhhem" the teacher cleared his through "I was going to a unit on Son Goku and all of his adventures. but sence we got his son in our class I can post-pone our next unit and start this one. the teacher announced to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gohan. Are the stories about your father and the red ribbon army true?" asked the teacher. "Yes" said the son of goku."Ok would u mind telling us the whole story?" the teacher said? "I have always been your father's biggest fan". "Sure...but if you want I can bring my father here…" "REALY? THAT WOULD BE OUTSTANDING! HE CAN EVEN TEACH THE GYM CLASS!" BRING! "Ok students wait! Gohan I will call your father and tell ask him if he can retell his story and of he can teach a martial arts unit." "Ok" gohan smiled. He was happy that his father finally got the fame he deserved… even if it was only rom a few people.

The next day gohan woke up early and went to breakfast "wow your all already up?" gohan questioned. "Well you and goku have a big day tomorrow" chichi said "Yes we do son! this will be lots of fun!" goku yelled happily. "well you guys better eat and get going" chichi said while smiling. After goku and gohan ate their food they rushed off to school. once there goku and gohan rushed to gohans class "Sorry were late!" gohan yelled running into class "It is o- Oh my goodness it is the legendary son goku! I cant beleve my eyes it is realy u! Could u sighn my gi I made one just like your-" "whoa whoa it is ok sure.. I can sighn your gi…" goku said while rubbing the back of his head with the Son grin ™ "Ok ok you may sit next to gohan" "Ok" goku said while following gohan and sitting "Hello" videl said to goku and gohan(In this fic videl sits next to gohan) "I am videl and these are my friends erasa and sharpner" "HI!" erasa squeled "Sup" sharpener greeted "Hello!" goku said enthusiastically "So.. For the next week it will be a whole gym class week where goku will teach us some martal arts… There were already people coming in… so they will help teach with goku. any questions?" "Yes you in the blue shirt" the teacher said "Why havent you came out in public? and can you beat hercuel?" the boy in the blue shirt said to goku "Well. I like it in the woods.. and I Visit bukma from time to time. and for the hercuel question… We would have to spar" goku streched the truth so he didnt get to much attention "Anyways.. lets get to the gym" the teacher said. He verywell knew that goku could beat hercuel. Once at the gym the class sat down with all the people that accualy wanted to do martal arts instead of going to class… suprizingly that was only about half the school… mostly guys. "OK!" the gym teacher yelled "Sence their were going to be a few other people teaching you martal arts they will help teach you all! Mr goku can you please follow us outside?" "Sure" goku said while following the gym teacher. "Umm excuse me guys sence we got a suprize guest you guys are going to have to help him train the student's his way… May I intoduce you t-" "GOKU! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yelled krillin and yamcha "Well me and chichi have been takeing it easy every sence… you know… " (Goku got wished back) "Oh ok. Well I would love to hang out with you again… it's been a while" krillin said "Yes it has" goku said while grinning "Lets get back to the class" Yamcha said "Ok we are going to learn the turtle stance" After goku demonstraited it the class was amazed. their were no flaws at all. no one could see a single opening or anything. gohan was busy teaching videl erasa and sharoener the stance. "Wow this is even better than my dads stance!" she yelled suprised "No it aint videl… Everyone knows your dad's stance is better than anyones" said sharpener with confidence. "I think I know wich stance is better… I mastered the satan stance already… and I can tell just by doing this once that this is the best stance. look how much faster I can move. not to mention I can punch with more force and dodge faster." she said with confidence "Whatever" sharpener said with a scowl "Ok yelled goku now that mostly everyone the basics of the stance we will teach you how to fight with th-" "YEAAAAAAAA! YOUR CHAMP IS HERE!" yelled hercuel "Umm excuse me sir.. I am trying to teach this class martal arts…" goku said politly "Pshh your so called martal arts cant stand up to my form of martal arts!" hercuel yelled "Realy? wana see whos is better?" goku said with a sirk "sure whatever you say… whats your name?" asked hercuel "Son Goku" goku said getting over to the center of the field "Oh… the former champion… this will be fun" hercuel said while grinning "Gohan videl get over here. could you to guys tell us any openings in our stance's please?" goku asked "Sure" gohan and videl said at the same time Once hercule and goku took their stance most of the students were amazed that they couldn't see a single flaw in either stances. "Well" Videl said "There are no openings in stance but yours father…" if I attacked you to your upper left I could get a attack in. and your leg is too far left so it is exposed". "Also" gohan added on "Move your right arm down a little bit then your left shoulder back. it should give you a better chance to counter an attack "Bahh! Them are just minor errors… I am working on a new form of the satan stance so it's a little touchy…I beat mr Goku can beat me in a fight!" Hercule boasted. there was a lot of cheering from the crowd as videl shook her head in shame at her father "Ok then. why don't we settle this in a fight?" goku asked "Sure thing. let me get a ring!" Hercule said as he pulled out a capsule with a full sized tournament ring in it. once they got on the ring goku bowed and hercule made a dramatic scene by taking off his champ belt and taking off his cape. "Now how about you see some real martial arts!" Hercule yelled "Where?" goku questioned. Their was a loud silence in the crowd as they could see mr. satan get into his stance along with goku. then mr satan charged goku with fist of fury… not one landed its target. Goku didn't want to make it look fake so hercule could say it was a trick. so he went to a very tiny amount of strength so it would look somewhat fair. Hercules threw a punch at goku which he dodged and countered with a kick to the stomach hitting its target. hercules threw a kick at goku but goku dodged it again and went for a under the leg sweep which worked but then hercule rolled back and charged up a satan punch which goku let hit him. he acted like it hurt rubbing his shoulder. Goku charged with a roundhouse kick to the head but he turned it into a arm twister and threw over his shoulder and threw him out of the ring. got up holding his arm then looked at the crowd and sweat dropped "HAHA YEA I LET HIM WIN! I DIDNT WANT TO LET HIM FEEL BAD!" Hercuel Yelled while he was not completely worn out. "Realy?" asked Goku "Because if you want we can do it again" thought Goku was worn out so he accepted the chalange. This time Goku charge with a roundhouse kick missing its target by a few milimeters. Then he used the mementome still gathered while he was in air and brougth the kick up to meet hercuels chin. hercuel flew back to the edge of the ring then got up and charged with a storm of fist and feet. Goku let the last one hit him sending him to the middle of the ring goku got back up doing a backflip and landing right next to hercuel. hercuel threw a punch which goku doged and then he threw another one. but this time goku grabed it and twisted he walked hercuel to the end of the ring and pushed him off "There we go! now… that was better than last time I have to say" goku said with a smile. the class just stood in shock as their champion was defeated. Some of them even fainted. the only people cheering were Sharpener, erasa,gohan,videl,krillin,yamcha, and a few teachers. Sharpener couldn't say he didn't half expect goku to win. Goku was the reason he started martial arts and now he was cheering for his real hero. 5 minutes after the match goku asked who was ready to start training again. but the teachers said it was time to go. "Ok" Goku said as right on que the final bell rang after everyone left the only people in the field were Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Yamcha, Krillin, And Goku "Hey u three" goku said to gohan's friends "Do u guys want to come to capsule corp with us? we are having a party there in a hour" "WE WOULD LOVE TO GO! BULMA IS MY IDOL!" erasa yelled "But first I got to go get a dress and then get my makeup and hair done!" "Its ok. Bulma has a private dress selection just for guest. and she has all the makeup in the world… even though she doesn't use it…" goku said with the son grin ™ "REALY?" erasa yelled almost fainting "We would love to go" videl and sharpener said "Great let's go" said goku


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I hadn't updated in a few days but here you go... **Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball z**

By the time everyone got to capsule corp goku had to carry a passed out videl. Gohan had aching ears. Sharpener was smiling like a maniac and the rest of the gang was somewhat intact. "bulma!" shouted goku "we came fir the party!" "Ok Goku the door is open" she shouted back. Ok nce inside they found bulma was still in her lab coat. "hello guys… eho are the other three people? Bulma questioned "Oh these are Gohans friends from school!" cheered goku "well hello then. It is nice to meet you guys" bulma said while shaking their hands. By this time erasa was just waking up "please excuse my appearance. I was just working in my la-" "OHHH MY GOSH! IT'S THE BULMA BRIEF! IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR THE SMARTEST PERSON B ON THE PLANET?" erasa squeled "well i am the smartest person on earth… and am lleased that you care for my amarts and not my beaury like everyone else does…" erasa blushed but goku inturrupted "dont wory bulma. We dont like you for your looks… if we did that we would have been safe from yours and chichi's frying pan! Goku said confidently "Ahhhhh! Goku i am going to kill u! Bulma said while pulling out a Huge frying pan (Dont ask me where she hides it) and banging goku on the head "Owww… what did you do that for?" goku said not realizing he insultrd her "U Said I Dont Look Pretty!" bulma screamed "I thought you wanted to be judged on brain not hpw pretty you are?..." goku said innocently "ghhaaa! Goku you are inpossible!" bulma yelled again "Ok… ummm… were is vegeta? I want to have a spar " goku said with the son grin ™ "Oh no i dont! I am having a party and i dont want you to coming in all sweaty and beaten up! Now go take a shower! Chichi will be here any minut tk cook!" bulma yelled one final time "ok…" goku said with a childish groan walking doen a hallway "u 2" shr said while pointing at erasa and videl "come with me… and gohan take sharpener and u 2 take a shower and get some clean clothes… you know where they are" bulma said with a demanding tone "YES MAM!" gohan and sharpener wimpered and ran down a hallway trying to excape her wrath. Bulma just smiled and said "fillow me"

 **With bulma videl and erasa** once the 3 got to the bathroom they took of their clothes and took a shower. Then they went to bulma's private closet "Pick any clothes you want but… videl… you got to pick something nice. Ok?" bulma said with a smirk that would make vegeta proud "why?" videk asked "Because you need to impress Gohan…" she said with a cheesy smile "WHAT?!" videl screamed "Oh come on… i the way you two look at each other… you can't tell me you don't like him." bulma said with a knowing Look. Videk just blushed and stuttered "b-but I-I don't like Him!" she said with a mix of anger and happiness 'did she say gohan like's me?' she thought to herself then grew a smile "Yes you do videl you can't lie to us!" erasa joined in "I see it all the time at school!" erasa teased "All right All right I will wear something nice…" "YAY!" the two said in union.

 **With gohan and sharpner** gohan and sharpener showered and gohan grabbed a gi that looked just like his fathers "You may want a gi… there may be a tournament with all of us." gohan said while tightening his Satch. "Ok...but i don't have a gi on me… not to mentio. Any cloths…" here is a wide selection of gi's. Once sharpener picked out a gi that was dark blue one . Then they went to help set up for the party. **with the girls** once they all picked a dress they all went to find the boys. Bulma had a dark blue dress with emerald earrings and blue high heels. Erasa had a green dress that hung to her waist. And videl had a red dress just like the rest except for the color. They all had no straps and a slit in the side for a leg to go through. Then they went to find the guys. * **guys*** when gohan and sharpener got to their destination they were surprised to see that Goku and Vegeta were already setting up "hey son!" goku shouted to his son as he was currently setting up the lights (We cant let sharpener or the others know just yet how strong they are…) Hello brat… vegeta said while he was setting the tables up "Wow vegeta I never seen you so nice." goku teased "Shut up kakarot! I will not be mocked by a third class bafoon!" Vegeta yelled with a vain poping out of his forehead. Everyone there just laughed exept sharpener. "How could u be laughing at a man like that?" sharpener said in horror. Vegeta just smirked and kept on working. **With the girls**. When the girls got outside they found the men working. luckly for gohan goku and vegeta moved the heavy stuff before gohan and sharpener got there so no one knew about their strengh. Videl was the first one to speak when she found gohan in a gi "I HAD TO WEAR THIS STUPID DRESS AND HE GOT TO WEAR A GI!" all the guys fell over at that comment "Ummm...hehe sorry videl… If its any consalation… this is my best gi…" he laughed nervously "UGHH! I CANT BELEVE THIS" videl fumed going inside. after the boys finished setting up it was only a few minuts untill the party. Then the first guest came...


End file.
